Superstar rewrite
by pikachulover66
Summary: Special thanks to Stocky-Parker-Dog for the help with the help of proofreading this! This is a songfic too, Yellow misses Red and Chu Chu decides she sings... What will happen? Will the missing Red appear?


Ok this is Pikachulover66 with her 1st rewrite that is gonna be good! I OWN NOTHING! The song is Super Star by Taylor Swift, and the parts in bold of the song I changed for the sake that this is pokemon! Also I said this in the summary but one more time, thanks stocky-parker-dog for the help!

-Line break-

Green trees were everywhere showing that this was indeed a forest. It was dark and empty looking and it seemed to be a mirror image of this girl's heart at the time. This girl who was just sitting in the middle of a dark clearing. A small pond was visible near her as she stared at her own refection, sitting on a rotting old log covered in moss.

She felt lost without him. He brought her adventure and she missed this so much. She was one with this forest of Viridian and it seems that the forest was as lost as her.

"Red…" His name left the young girls lips as she stared out into the sky her eyes holding tears, "It's been 2 years and you're still on Mount Sliver, without me, without anyone, but why?"

"Pika?" The little Pikachu with a little pink flower in her ear asked the girl in yellow.

The girl had on a yellow sundress that went well with her name. The sun dress seem too bright for how she was feeling though. This sundress was as bright as the sun and well this girl was a dull mustered if anything. This sun dress had a red bow that tied in the back and the girl was fiddling with one of the ends of the bow thinking about whose name was this color. Her dull yellow eyes had tears in them. Her hair was not seen however because of a large sun hat that covered all of it.

"ChuChu, you know how I feel about singing it out, I am not in one of those musicals that when the girl sings for the person they long for, and he just appears…." The girl sighed knowing just how true that statement was.

"Pika…" ChuChu said looking at the girl with tears in her little Pikachu eyes.

"Fine…" The girl said not wanting to see her beloved Pikachu cry from her actions. Oh how she cared for Pokémon; made her so soft.

The girl in yellow started to sing a song for a person she looked up too as strong and beautiful. Her voice was soft but clear as it rang throughout the forest attracting many different Pokémon and even a young man in red.

The first part of the lyrics rang through the forest singing a song of the sad truth of her life.

A tear ran down her face as she stared at the ground her Pokémon by her side nuzzling her in a way to comfort her. She kept singing her heart out for the boy she misses every morning when she gets up.

"And all the girls in the stadium scream your name", she softly sang out louder than the rest of the lyrics as if it meant more than the others.

The boy in red watched her. He was in a black t-shirt, red and white vest. Spiky black hair was covered by a backwards red and white baseball cap that covered most of his hair. He had light blue jeans on and old worn out red and white sneakers. He watched her carefully to make sure he didn't make a sound. Although he did frown a bit, why would she sing such a sad song?

"So call back your Pokémon", she sang in a bitter sweet voice the rest of the lyrics following just at bitter as the one she just sang.

The girl in yellow laughed bitterly at this part and brought out exactly what she just sang; a photograph of the boy she loved. She stared at it for a bit, his name leaving her lips one more, "Red, why did you leave us all?"

She would have just stopped, but the little Pikachu with the little pink flower in its ear wouldn't hear of it and nudged the girl to make her sing again. The girl in yellow gave the little Pokémon a small glare before she went on. Little did she know the boy she loved and has been waiting for was watching her sing.

As she sings about the sadness she feels every morning when he's not her her dreams the lyric that puts a sour smile on her face pops up again and she tries to sing it strongly, "And all the girls in the stadium scream your name."

The girl just sighed at this, "Oh how true this is, I dream of you all the time, and I wake up and you're nowhere. No one has seen you. No one has heard from you. You have just been gone. And as weird as this sounds I'm glad I dream of you every night because at least I can see you in my dreams"

She quickly started singing again after seeing the look from her little Pikachu; hoping that song would please her.

"So call back your Pokémon", She sang as her voice echoing as the chorus was sounded out again.

The boy in Red started to walk closer to the girl singing. He went inch by inch and was soon next to her, his red eyes staring at the straw hat on her head. He was about to reach out to her but stopped because her voice got stronger as she went into what sounded like the strongest part of the song.

"You battled in bars, you're the Pokémon Master", She started out letting the bridge out loud and strong as if she had something to say to this boy in Red that she was unaware of at the moment as her sweet voice ended the bridge carefully holding the last note, "Watch your battles till I fall asleep"

Red now started to creep slowly around her, and saw that she had lowered her head to stare at the ground. He then quietly walked up in front of her and waited for her to finish her song before he would try to move another step. Her sweet voice filling his head while he waited. Regret started to fill his head too, as he looked at the girl he missed while he was gone.

"So call back your Pokémon", she started off the last lyrics of the song ending it sweetly with a simple mutter of a word, "My Pokémon Master..."

Just as the girl in yellow finished her song the boy in red took of her hat staring at the yellow pony-tail that fell from it. The girl in yellow was shocked and her face turn the color of the boy's name.

"Red?" She questioned in a whisper.

"It's me, Yellow," he answered kneeling in front of the girl and pulling her into a hug, "You have no idea how much I missed you. I would have been back sooner but there was some Team Rocket troubles I have to deal with, but I really wanted to be back here with you"

"Red, everyone missed you so much. I was in tears over you for so long. Please, never leave us like that again. You never even left a note when you left and we thought you might have been dead till Green and Blue went looking for you, and Green past by you on Mount Sliver. He told us that you were just training and nothing else," the girl in yellow cried out, tears in her eyes, "We thought you abandoned us"

"Yellow, I would never leave you guys, you guys are the world to me. Where would I be without the Dex Holders? Nowhere, that's where! I could never leave you guys forever, you have no idea how much I missed you guys", the boy in red said hugging her closer.

"Red, are you going to leave again?" The girl in yellow asked her hair flowing softly in the wind.

The boy in red grabbed her face softly with his hands and shook his head, "Not unless you're there with me"

Slowly the boy gently pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact then she closed her eyes too, melting into the kiss. The kiss went from innocent to like a Pokémon battle within the next minute. The two inexperienced kissers were breathing through their noses, the hot air from there blowing on to each other's face. The boy in red opened his mouth and the girl in yellow shyly stuck her tongue in, rubbing her tongue with his as they explored each other's mouths. They parted after sometime with light panting as the stared into each other's eyes. Red met yellow. Yellow met red.

"I love you," came from the mouth of the shy girl in yellow. She quickly covered her mouth after saying that, watching the boy's in red mouth form a small grin.

"I love you too," was all he responded as he took the girl's in yellow hand and walked away with her, their two Pikachus following close behind then with their tails' together in a shape of a heart.

-line break-

N/A: Since the 1st one had bloopers I guess this one can too! Besides this was kinda short….

This is what happened while I was gone!

-line break-

Pikachulover66: Ok, ROSE, MARKUS, AND ANDREW COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

The three called for rushed over.

"You called?" They all asked.

Pikachulover66: I need you to work on this rewrite while I'm gone, got it?

"Yes m'am!", the chorused.

Pikachulover66: I wish you luck! –leaves-

"Ok maggots let's get to work!" Rose yelled out watching Yellow and Red flinch.

"O-o-ok!" Yellow said getting in her position on the log and started to sing.

Yellow started to sing her voice shaking as she let the first part of the song ring out, singing isn't instead of ain't by mistakenly causing Andrew's head to pop up from noticing it.

"Cut!" Andrew called out, earning a glare from Rose, who didn't get why he yelled cut.

"Why did you stop her?!" Rose asked seeing Markus smirk at her confusion.

"She said isn't and not ain't, like it is supposed to be in the song Rosey", Markus said using the nickname Rose detested.

Rose's face turned a bright shade of red and she caught on fire, black flames licking her body, "What's my name Markus?" She asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Oh come on Rosey, don't be like that", Markus said smirking not understanding what was gonna happen next.

"MARKUS!" Rose yelled swinging her fiery fist at him, hitting him right in the face. He was punched into a tree right next to yellow who was cowering behind a rock.

-later in the day-

"Ok now we need Red, where is he?" Rose asked, still on fire. No one was dumb enough to approach her.

Markus who was rubbing his scorched and bruised up cheek, and slightly blackened eye, just stared at her with the best glare the boy could pull off, while refusing to answer.

However, Andrew as bold enough to answer the girl knowing of her soft spot for him, "I haven't seen him here yet maybe we should look for him?" He asked Rose.

Rose walked out of the set and into the rest of the forest searching for the boy in red, other wised known as Red.

"RED!" Rose called out only to hear faint battling noises.

"Alright we're not gonna let Mew get away this time! PIKA USE VOLT TACKEL!" A young boy called out hitting the mew very hard with that attack.

Rose watched it fall to the ground and Red threw a pokeball at it. After it wiggled for a very long time the Mew was caught and Red was cheering as he picked it up.

Rose coughed loudly to get Red's attention. The boy looked at the girl on fire, then gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Rose, I kinda found this Mew and-", Red tried to apologize only to get cut off by Rose who grabbed part of his shirt and dragged him away. Burning him all the way back to everyone.

-later-

A singed Red stood next to Rose as she glared down anyone who would dare say something. Yellow quickly walked to Red then pulled him to his starting point to finish the scene.

"Rosey?" Markus asked the very angry girl.

"What do you want we're about to shoot!" Rose glared at him.

"Red has to change because you burned him" Markus replied not scared in the least bit as he point to Red getting pushed into the Men's Room by Andrew, who also had some clothes for him.

"Well then we'll shoot as soon as he's out", Rose said glaring at the boy next to her.

"Rosey, your still on fire you know", Markus said to her a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I realized that!" She yelled at him her hand slowly turning into a fist.

"Want me to fix it?" He asked getting closer to her face.

Rose's flames sputtered out for a minute before coming back, her eyes wide staring at his. She quickly shoved him away refusing to let him kiss her. Burn marks were on his arms when she pushed him away but he refused to lose. He quickly sealed their lips and put out the flames. Finally he let her go as he arms started to smoke. He ran over to the small pond to cool off his arms and healed up letting the water wash away the burns.

Rose sighed as she started to cool down and get back to work. Things when much smother this time till.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE KISS?!" Red shouted, "I can handle everything else but, kissing?"

"How about you do it or die a very slow and painful death", Rose responded.

One very burnt Red later they watched Red and Yellow do the kissing scene. They seemed to be in synced as they went pausing only for air then they kept going, after about five minutes Rose and Markus had to pull them apart to finish the scene and that was that, it was finally finished. Rose set Red on fire one last time then stole Mew before running out cheering, four angry teenagers chasing after her.

Pikachulover66: What happened here?

The end.

N/A: Since the 1st one had bloopers I guess this one can too! Besides this was kinda short….

This is what happened while I was gone!

-line break-

Pikachulover66: Ok, ROSE, MARKUS, AND ANDREW COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

The three called for rushed over.

"You called?" They all asked.

Pikachulover66: I need you to work on this rewrite while I'm gone, got it?

"Yes m'am!", the chorused.

Pikachulover66: I wish you luck! –leaves-

"Ok maggots let's get to work!" Rose yelled out watching Yellow and Red flinch.

"O-o-ok!" Yellow said getting in her position on the log and started to sing.

This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There _isn't_ nothing more out there.  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face

"Cut!" Andrew called out, earning a glare from Rose, who didn't get why he yelled cut.

"Why did you stop her?!" Rose asked seeing Markus smirk at her confusion.

"She said isn't and not ain't, like it is supposed to be in the song Rosey", Markus said using the nickname Rose detested.

Rose's face turned a bright shade of red and she caught on fire, black flames licking her body, "What's my name Markus?" She asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Oh come on Rosey, don't be like that", Markus said smirking not understanding what was gonna happen next.

"MARKUS!" Rose yelled swinging her fiery fist at him, hitting him right in the face. He was punched into a tree right next to yellow who was cowering behind a rock.

-later in the day-

"Ok now we need Red, where is he?" Rose asked, still on fire. No one was dumb enough to approach her.

Markus who was rubbing his scorched and bruised up cheek, and slightly blackened eye, just stared at her with the best glare the boy could pull off, while refusing to answer.

However, Andrew as bold enough to answer the girl knowing of her soft spot for him, "I haven't seen him here yet maybe we should look for him?" He asked Rose.

Rose walked out of the set and into the rest of the forest searching for the boy in red, other wised known as Red.

"RED!" Rose called out only to hear faint battling noises.

"Alright we're not gonna let Mew get away this time! PIKA USE VOLT TACKEL!" A young boy called out hitting the mew very hard with that attack.

Rose watched it fall to the ground and Red threw a pokeball at it. After it wiggled for a very long time the Mew was caught and Red was cheering as he picked it up.

Rose coughed loudly to get Red's attention. The boy looked at the girl on fire, then gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Rose, I kinda found this Mew and-", Red tried to apologize only to get cut off by Rose who grabbed part of his shirt and dragged him away. Burning him all the way back to everyone.

-later-

A singed Red stood next to Rose as she glared down anyone who would dare say something. Yellow quickly walked to Red then pulled him to his starting point to finish the scene.

"Rosey?" Markus asked the very angry girl.

"What do you want we're about to shoot!" Rose glared at him.

"Red has to change because you burned him" Markus replied not scared in the least bit as he point to Red getting pushed into the Men's Room by Andrew, who also had some clothes for him.

"Well then we'll shoot as soon as he's out", Rose said glaring at the boy next to her.

"Rosey, your still on fire you know", Markus said to her a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I realized that!" She yelled at him her hand slowly turning into a fist.

"Want me to fix it?" He asked getting closer to her face.

Rose's flames sputtered out for a minute before coming back, her eyes wide staring at his. She quickly shoved him away refusing to let him kiss her. Burn marks were on his arms when she pushed him away but he refused to lose. He quickly sealed their lips and put out the flames. Finally he let her go as he arms started to smoke. He ran over to the small pond to cool off his arms and healed up letting the water wash away the burns.

Rose sighed as she started to cool down and get back to work. Things when much smother this time till.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE KISS?!" Red shouted, "I can handle everything else but, kissing?"

"How about you do it or die a very slow and painful death", Rose responded.

One very burnt Red later they watched Red and Yellow do the kissing scene. They seemed to be in synced as they went pausing only for air then they kept going, after about five minutes Rose and Markus had to pull them apart to finish the scene and that was that, it was finally finished. Rose set Red on fire one last time then stole Mew before running out cheering, four angry teenagers chasing after her.

Pikachulover66: What happened here?

The end.


End file.
